Un clavo saca a otro clavo
by angels46
Summary: Hermione no terminaba de entender bien ese refrán y menos cuando Malfoy lo transformó en "un calvo saca a otro calvo" pero la realidad es que estaba cansada de sufrir por Ronald Weasley.


_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y demás no me pertenecen...son puramente de Rowling._

**Un clavo saca a otro clavo:**

Hermione Granger había comenzado el sexto curso con una sola cosa en mente: conseguir que Ron se fijara en ella. Estaba harta de que él solo la viera como su amiga, que solo acudiera a ella para pedirle ayuda con sus tareas o cuando discutía con Harry. Había estado conversando con Ginny de todo esto durante el verano, ambas habían trazado un plan muy bien desarrollado:

Seducirle poco a poco, conseguir que él diera el gran paso.

Los primeros intentos de hacerse notar habían sido un fracaso, primero tuvo que luchar contra la comida, ¿cómo alguien podía comer tanto? ¡No había notado que había acortado su falda y ya no llevaba el chaleco tan suelto! Después tuvo que luchar contra Pociones, Ron no dejaba de protestar y animar a Harry para que disfrutara de las ventajas del libro que se había encontrado.

-Ya Hermione, sigues siendo la mejor en el resto de las clases...-Pero ella no le pegó con el libro en la cabeza por ese comentario...bien se lo merecía, pero no era por eso.

-¡Idiota!-Ron miró a Harry y este solo sonrió, después se puso rojo de furia al ver a su hermana con Dean en una actitud...cariñosa.

-Es asqueroso-

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Harry furioso, él tendría que estar con Ginny no Dean.

Después llegó las pruebas para guardian...y allí estaba ella animándole, ¡incluso llegó a intervenir para que lo consiguiera! McLaggen habría ganado si ella no hubiera usado el hechizo y el idiota de Ron solo se regodeaba en el fallo del chico...pero eso no era lo peor, ¡oh no!, lo peor tenía nombre y apellidos y le partió el corazón, bueno no ella exactamente sino él, Ronald Weasley. Cuando ganó el partido, cuando vio como se besaban...deseó volver a tener su giratiempos y lanzar el hechizo al pelirrojo y no a McLaggen. No podía seguir así, llorando por las esquinas, sintiendo que quería vomitar cada vez que los veía juntos, notando como su corazón le dolía un poca más cada vez que el pelirrojo le clavaba otra espina...¡por Merlin si hasta Malfoy se había dado cuenta, MALFOY! Pero el idiota de Ron no, estaba muy ocupado besando a Lavander, estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de su éxito...

-Si quieres mi consejo Granger...y sin que sirva de precedente...hace poco encontré un libro de refranes muggles en la biblioteca y curiosamente hay uno que te iría genial...decía algo así como un calvo saca a otro calvo-Hermione empezó a reirse provocando que algunos cuadros le miraran como si estuviera loca: primero nadie veía que no hablaba sola porque Malfoy estaba tras una estatua y segundo porque tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y ahora se reía descaradamente durante su ronda nocturna.

-Sera un clavo saca a otro clavo, Malfoy-

-Si, eso-Dijo molesto.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que use a un chico? Yo no soy como t...-

-¿Cómo yo?-Malfoy se rió.-Si fueras como yo no te hubieras fijado en Weasel...-

-Deja de decir tonterías, Malfoy-

-Tu solo piénsalo-Y ahora estaba en su cama, sin poder quitarse las palabras del rubio...ella había pensado en algo más brusco como borrar de su memoria ese sentimiento...pero la propuesta de Malfoy...era menos dañiña y más vengativa...¡Merlín, Ginny tenía razón, desde que había firmado la paz (en secreto obviamente) con Malfoy durante una de sus rondas y había decidido convivir civilizadamente estaba potenciando unos rasgos muy Slytherins...! Ella no era vengativa, ella no...¡claro que lo era, quería que Ron sufriera como ella lo hacía!

Esa misma mañana, antes del primer encuentro Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Ron le había terminado de impulsar hacia el acantilado, había pasado todo el desayuno besando a Lavandar y contándole a Harry, ignorando que ella estaba allí, sus avances en la relación con la chica...casi le lanza el cuenco de los cereales cuando empezó a contar que Lavander y él ¡se habían bañado juntos en el baño de los prefectos!

-Oh, McLaggen-Dijo al ver al chico que le miró con odio.-Me pediste hace algún tiempo que te presentara a alguien, Hermione este es Cromac McLaggen; McLaggen ella es Hermione-

-Santurrona-Dijo Lavander por lo bajo, aunque lo suficiente como para oirlo.

-Granger-terminó Ron ignorando el comentario de su novia.

-Soy Cormac, Weasel o perdón, Weasley.-Ron enrojeció.-Deberías dejar de besar a tu novia, lo mismo si sigue succionando así tu cuello absorbe las pocas neuronas que tienes y hoy perdemos el partido.-

-Serás...-

-¡Déjalo...-Hermione había saltado, no había podido evitarlo se había expuesto. Justo en ese momento se encontró con la mirada de Malfoy.-Cormac, ellos son así.-En todas las mesas se hizo un silencio, de sobra era sabido de los sentimientos de la castaña hacia Weasley pero ese ataque en lugar de defenderle no significaba nada bueno.

-Hermione-Dijo Ron dolido.

-¿No te importa que te llame Cormac, verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa. Si alguien se hubiera fijado hubiera visto que la sonrisa no era por coquetear, era un intento de no romper a carcajadas al ver a Malfoy aplaudiendo y haciendo aparecer un clavo que sacaba a otro y que al final se convertía en un calvo que sacaba a otro...

-No, por supuesto que no Hermione-Cormac sonrió. Por lo menos en algo ganaría a Weasel, le odiaba por no fijarse en Hermione, le odiaba porque él era ignorado por ella por su culpa y le odiaba por haberle quitado su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch. Pero quizás empezaba a tener algo de suerte y ella dejaba de ignorarle. Ron se quedó un buen rato callado, asimilando lo ocurrido y sintiéndose extraño por algo que rondaba por su cabeza, algo parecido a los celos al ver a _su_ Hermione hablando con el idiota de McLaggen animadamente.

Por primera vez en toda su vida se alegro de que Gryffindor perdiera un partido, cuando vio que Draco (si, porque desde ese momento era Draco) había cogido la snitch antes que Harry delante de Ron (que se había escurrido de la escoba provocando que el rubio accediera antes a la pelotita dorada) tuvo que controlarse por no ir a abrazarle.

-Torpe-Dijo Cormac al ver la acción.-Todavía no entiendo como pude fallar...-Hermione se sintió algo culpable...

-¿Formas parte del club de Slughorn?-

-Oh...-Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.-Si, pronto será la primera cena.-Hermione sonrió.-¿Irás?-

-Ss-si-Dijo algo nerviosa ante la cercanía del chico...¿estaba siendo buena idea dar alas al chico?

-Bien-Dijo recuperando la verticalidad. Varios ojos habían visto aquella escena, Ron estaba furioso: habían perdido contra Slytherin, había jugado fatal y para rematar había visto como McLaggen casi atacaba a Hermione ¡y ella no hacía nada por evitarlo! Vale que con Krum no había podido decir nada, pero ¿McLaggen? ¡Si era idiota y prepotente y peor que él en el Quidditch! Por eso cuando Lavander corrió a abrazarle la besó. McLaggen también era peor que él en terreno amoroso, él besaba mientras que ese estúpido hacía el amago. Ese último pensamiento le tranquilizó un poco.

-¡Eres idiota!-Dijo Ginny en el vestuario.

-¡Tu cállate!-Dijo Ron.

-Chicos...-Harry estaba empezando a hartarse de las peleas de los hermanos.

-¿En qué pensabas? ¡Al final McLaggen tenía razón!-

-¡No me compares con él!-Dijo furioso.

-¡Chicos!-Ambos se callaron.

Durante la cena, Hermione estaba feliz, llevaba tres días sin llorar...¡tres días después de hacerlo cada cinco minutos!

-Vaya mierda, míralos tan orgullosos, tan asquerosos...-Ron no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Ya Ron, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde y esta vez Slytherin lo hizo mejor-Ron le asesinó con la mirada.

-¡No hables de algo que no sabes! Aprende a volar y luego opina de Quidditch.-Hermione se quedó pálida, Harry se atragantó y Ginny pegó a su hermano. La única que sonrió por el comentario fue Lavander.

-Ro-ro...-Hermione sonrió, después se levantó y empezó a andar lo más segura que pudo hacia la salida, una vez fuera de miradas curiosas corrió a refugiarse...no había llorado en tres día, pero ahora recuperaría el tiempo perdido...

Harry esperaba encontrarla en la sala común, pero no estaba allí. Supuso que ya estaría dormida por lo que dejó la conversación para el día siguiente. Ginny se preocupó al ver que no estaba en su habitación, pero pensó que la castaña estaría buscando algo de espacio...al fin de cuentas ella era, por desgracia, la hermana pequeña de Ron...Ron por su parte quería darse cabezazos contra algo...la había cagado, pero es que a quien se le ocurría decir que Slytherin había jugado mejor...¡joder!

Solo cuando el frío era insoportable en el baño, decidió volver. Sonrió entristecida, parecía que volvía a estar en primero, siempre llorando.

-Hola-Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar.-

¿Cormac?-Dijo al verle medio dormido, sus ojos estaban algo mejor que los suyos, ambos enrojecidos pero por suerte para él, la causa era el sueño.

-¿Qué tal estas?-Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Pregunte a la menor de los Weasley pero me dijo que no te había visto...sinceramente creo que Weasel no debería hablarte así.-Su plan inicial era aprovechar el error de Weasel para ganar puntos con Hermione, pero tras esperarla hasta las cuatro de la madrugada se dio cuenta que, por más que les dijera a sus amigos, y a sí mismo, que solo se fijaba en ella para joder a Weasel..hablar con ella, ver que era bromista y que se mordía el labio demasiado tentadoramente...había pasado a ser algo personal, a gustarle...joder casi se marea al verla entrar así, tan entristecida, tan frágil...había usado todo su autocontrol para no ir a abrazarla...

-He estado mejor...-Dijo tras un largo silencio.-Buenas noches.-Cormac se dejó caer sobre el sillón...estaba jodido...él simplemente tanteaba el terreno con las chicas, se lanzaba y tras unos días, dependiendo de lo buena que fuera la chica, buscaba otro objetivo...no tenía ni idea de como comportarse con ella...realmente jodido.

La cena del club de Slughorn llegó. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa. Se había alejado de Cormac, pensándolo fríamente, él era un casanova ("nada mejor, Granger así no te sentirás culpable" eso le había dicho Draco) y ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar a Ron pero con un chico que mereciera la pena, alguien que la quisiera y que no le respetara tanto como Viktor, alguien que la valorara...por eso cuando vio que Cormac se sentaba frente a ella y que empezaba a lanzarle alguna que otra indirecta mientras comía el helado...supo que tenía que alejarse de él...

Las Navidades estaban a punto de llegar y Slughorn había organizado una cena de gala donde había que llevar pareja. Por un momento pensó en decírselo a Ron, pero descartó esa idea al verle al más puro estilo pulpo con Lavander...

-¿A quién vas a invitar, Harry?-Dijo Ron en la cena.

-No lo se-Dijo mirando a Ginny besándose con Dean. Claro que sabía quien quería que lo acompañara pero era...imposible, bueno mejor poco probable...sonaba mejor así.

-¿Y tu, Hermione? Ahora no hay ningún extranjero al que engañar.-Hermione cerró los puños, tenía que calmarse antes de hacer una locura.

-Viktor supo elegirme, no como otros que solo lo hacen como último recurso-Ante estas palabras, Harry borró la idea de decírselo a su amiga.

-Pidéselo a Neville seguro que acepta.-

-Hermione-La castaña cerró los ojos, lo que le faltaba ahora. Aguantar a Ron por un lado y las indirectas de Cormac por otro...-No he podido evitar escuchar la conversación y por eso me he animado, vayamos juntos a la cena-Ron dejó caer el tenedor, Ginny se separó de Dean, Harry estaba dispuesto a intervenir si Ron hacía alguna locura y Hermione no sabía que hacer. _McLaggen es idiota, McLaggen es un inútil jugando al Quidditch, McLaggen ha sido plantado por su último intento de ligue...idiota_...palabras de Ron sobre Cormac iban acudiendo a su mente...

-Vale-

-¿Vale?-Dijo Ron.

-¿Color del vestido?-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ehhh...¿verde?-Dijo al ver que Draco le decía algo.

-¿Claro u oscuro?-

-Cla...¡Oscuro!-

-¿Vas a ir de verde?-Volvió a preguntar Ron.-¡¿De verde?! ¿Por qué no pides que te cambien de casa?-Dijo furioso.

Y allí estaba, a tres horas de la fiesta, en el pasillo del séptimo piso, esperándole.

-¿Parkinson?-Dijo extrañada.

-Todavía no me creo que vaya a hacer esto...maldito Malfoy.-

-¿Hacer que?-Dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-Arreglarte para la fiesta-

-¿Qué tu que?-

-Le debo algunos favores a Draco y el muy capullo me pide esto...no lo hagamos más dificil...cuida _MI_ vestido como si fuera tu vida.-Dos horas y media más tarde casi no se reconocía en el espejo.

-Vaya...buen trabajo Pansy-

-Ja, ja-Dijo molesta con el rubio.

-Gracias Granger, no hay nada mejor que alguien te deba favores....-

-Pero...-

-Sinceramente...vengarse de Weasel...no tiene precio.-

-¡Oh!-Dijo dolida.-Y se supune que se ayuda a los conocidos...-Hermione sonrió, Draco jamás diría amigos.

Harry miraba hacia la escalera de las chicas esperando ver bajar a su amiga, bueno él, Ron y McLaggen.

-¿Te han dado plantón?-Picó Ron feliz. Sabía que Hermione no podía ir con él, seguro que en breve iría a pedirle que le acompañara a esa fiesta. Y él, tras un poco de teatro accedería.

-Siento el retraso.-No podía creer que acabara de usar la _Mano de la Gloria_ para acceder a su sala común. Si en cuarto había causado sensación, en ese momento los chicos se ponían en fila para conseguir ser el primero en pedirla salir. Ron se moría de celos, Harry sonreía impresionado y Cormac simplemente dejó de luchar contra su orgullo y su corazón bombeó victorioso y enamorado. ¡Qué sus amigos dijeran lo que quisieran!

-Estás...wow...estás guapísima, Hermione.-Dijo Ginny.

La cena no fue tan terrible, se acostumbró a que todos la miraran dos veces mínimo para reconocerla y después empezó a disfrutar del momento. Cormac había dejado de ser ese pavo real, parecía distinto. Harry no dejaba de espantar moscardones...y de pensar que Ron era idiota.

-Harry-Nada.-Harry-

-¿Ron?-

-Te he cogido la capa-Silencio.-Harry creo...creo que he metido la pata.-

-¿En qué?-

-Hermione-

-Si creo que si, Ron.-Justo en ese momento, bajo el muérdago Cormac besaba ligeramente a Hermione.

-Bueno, ella no le correspond...-Ron dejó de hablar, Hermione se había alzado un poco y besaba a Cormac y él...él le estaba rodeando la cintura, pegándole a él, profundizando el beso y ya no estaban bajo el muérdago, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

-Ron...-Comenzó a decir Harry.

-Le mato, yo le mato.-Harry fue más rápido, antes de que su amigo hiciera una locura le petrificó y decidió llevarle a la torre.

De la fiesta de Navidad, había pasado un mes y Ron necesitaba saber que ella no había vuelto a estar con McLaggen porque seguía queriéndole.

-Hermione-La castaña levantó la vista del libro de Historia.-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Dime-Dijo la castaña esperando que él le pidiera ayuda con su redacción, como siempre. Justo en ese momento, vio a Cormac y un extraño hormigueo apareció en su estómago.

Flashback:

_-Ll-lo siento-Dijo apartándose._

_-¿Eh?-Dijo él sorprendido._

_-No puedo, Cormac-Los ojos empezaron a llenarsele de lágrimas.-Yo no puedo usarte, yo...-_

_-¿Qué tiene Weasley que yo no tenga?-Dijo furioso._

_-No lo se...-_

_-¡¿No lo sabes?!-Hermione ya no pudo controlar las lágrimas.-Si es que soy idiota-Dijo antes de dejarla sola en la fiesta._

Fin

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar...

-¿Entonces, qué dices?-

-¿De que?-Ron estaba rojo. Hermione seguía mirando a Cormac que tonteaba con una chica de Ravenclaw...y eso le molestó, bueno molestar era poco. Su corazón se estrujó y después empezó a latir furiosamente.

-Te he dicho que he dejado a Lavander, que me gustas-Dijo algo enfadado.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Hermione?-Dijo al ver que se había levantado.

-Lo siento Ron...-

-Her...-La castaña se había levantado, sin importarle cerrar mal el libro. Llegó hasta Cormac.

-Cormac-Dijo a su espalda. Él se giró. Ambos se miraron intensamente. Ella enrojeció.

-¿Cormac?-Dijo la chica coqueta.-¿Vamos al castillo?-

-No puede-Cortó Hermione.

-Pe...-

-Adiós-Dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista del chico.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo molesto. Joder se suponía que tenía que odiarla, pero no, por el contrario sentía unas ganas enormes de besarla...

-Cormac yo...me preguntaba si quizás...si quisieras...en fin...-¡Qué dijera algo ya!-acompañarmeaHogsmeadelapróximasalida-

-¿Eh?-Hermione se desesperó al ver que Ron se estaba acercando, con él delante nunca podría decirle lo que quería decirle. Asíque le besó. Cormac se quedó paralizado. ¡Le estaba besando, ella le estaba besando! Ron se quedó paralizado en mitad del camino...esto no podía ser real.

-¿Vendrás?-Dijo sonrojada.

-¿La próxima salida?-

-Aja-

-Pues no va a poder ser...la próxima salida es San Valentín, ¿lo sabías? Y llevaré a mi novia.-Hermione sintió como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua helada. Menuda mierda de refrán, si un clavo saca a otro clavo, pero ¿que pasa con el que se queda clavado?

-¡Oh!-Dijo dolida.-Bueno pues...en fin...olvídalo...-¡¿Pero era tonta o qué? Se suponía que era la más lista e inteligente del colegio! Cormac no se podía creer que no lo hubiera entendido. Ron tenía una gran sonrisa...ahora si que no se equivocaría. Sería su hombro sobre el que llorar hasta que ella le diera otra oportunidad.

-Podías pensar un poco lo que te he dicho-Hermione dejó de andar.

-Lo he entendido perfectamente, irás con tu novia a disfrutar de San Valentín.-Dijo furiosa, tampoco hacía falta meter el dedo en la herida. Cormac suspiró molesto.

-¿Y no te has planteado quién es ella?-

-¡¿Pero tu eres tonto, o que?!-Menuda forma de empezar una relación.

-¡Joder, eres tu! ¡TU!-Dijo zarandeándola ligeramente.

-¿Yy-yoo?-

-No pienso ponerme de rodillas, ni a escribirte un poema, ni a hacerte la pregunta si es lo que esperas...creí que lo entenderías.-Hermione sonrió. Le pegó en el hombro y después le besó. Y entonces lo entendió. Nadie decía que pasaba con el otro clavo porque si, se quedaba clavado pero no dolía, todo lo contrario. Besaba demasiado bien y te acercaba a él de una forma tan sensual que hacía que te derritieras...porque se encargaba de cerrar todas las heridas, porque hacía que el Quidditch pareciera mucho más interesante, porque hacía que volar no diera tanto miedo, no si sus brazos te sujetaban con fuerza, porque conseguía que sonrieras todo el tiempo y lograba que el sexto curso mereciera la pena...porque de vez en cuando seguía siendo un, mejor dicho, su pavo real y discutían y se reconciliaban y se reían...porque, en definitiva, le hacía feliz. Y todas esas cosas no podían decirse en un refrán...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Si, lo se, quizás me ha dado demasiado el sol en la cabeza y por eso he escrito esto...quien sabe. Fui a ver la película y al despertarme al día siguiente me vino esta idea.**_

_**Si no habeis visto la película, ¡corred al cine! Si habeis ido, espero que os haya gustado .Espero que os guste el fic. ¡Besos!**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
